Gothic Wonderland
by Broken Soul Healing Spirit
Summary: "If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't...-" Ashlee Papillion Noel is only 17 and already head of the massive Noel companies. Can her pack-mates, human and non-human, survive an attack on the Noel Companies? How does Host Club fit in to this? ((Deranged, Grim, Fairy-tale rewritten to a point!)
1. Chapter 1

**JD: This is all thanks to my girlfriend, Sunstar Writer. I love her story so please read it too! She's epic awesome! This is a re-written of my story on Onyx JDShadow. Sorry about moving to a different account and for RECORD I have valid reasons! I don't want to rant so... Enjoy the changing of the original.**

**ORIGINALLY WAS NAMED: Deranged, Grim, Fairy-tale**

**Disclaimer:**

**Do I really need to do this? I only own my OCs nothing else.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Let the Fun Begin**

_'Stupid, evil woman! I will get her back for this I swear it!' The normally dark girl swore in her head._

"Oh look at you, Ashlee!~" Sang the object of the girl's fury. She hid the girl's clothes Lee was going to wear that day. What she left was what Lee would normally refer to as rags she would clean up a spill in kitchen with.

"It's Lee not Ashlee!" Lee screamed, the woman flinched at the growling tone. Then something cold and wet touched Lee's hand. Glancing down to the black fur creature beside her, a soft smile crossed her lips. Petting the creature of her affections before she started to walk away. She just wants to get out of there, plus she was told she could look around the school's property today during club hours.

The creature of Lee's affections followed her to the door. Looking down at it again Lee sighs softly. Most assumed that the female canine before Lee is a dog, which is only partly right. The canine is bigger than any normal dog. She is half wolf and has two other type of dogs in her.

Ren, the canine before Lee, is looking up at the girl. Her crystal blue eyes looking widely to the human. Those eyes show that the canine has Husky in her. Her fur is fluffier than that, showing her mastiff side of her too. Her being half wolf shows in her coating and size being bigger than a normal dog.

A soft whimper left Ren. Lee smiled petting her softly again. "No worries." She winked to her best friend, her baby. The dress that Lee is being forced to wear flows just below her knees. The dark pink is nothing like Lee's normal black and gore clothes. It has bright shiny red roses on the straps of the dress and around the hem at the bottom.

A sigh left the girl's lips again, felt like millionth time that day. Ashlee Noel is her name, but everyone knows her as Lee Noel. Her grandparents are French, surprise there right? With a name like Noel how could they not be? Her father is too, but he grew up in America. He fell in love with Lee's mom when they were teenagers, and then not long after came her.

They were so happy they named Lee after her great-grandmother. Her grandparents loved her so much they left everything to her after they died. Her mother held everything for her till she's eighteen, which was their deal till she died herself. Her dad remarried and now she's stuck with the bitch of century.

She only acts like she loves Lee, all because Lee holds her grandparents fortune. Her grandparents were both from well off families. They kept everything in the family or at least tried to. Now Lee is doing her power to spread their empire as far as she can. In memory of her grandparents and also to help the people who need it.

Lee's dad is always on business trips, so that leaves Lee to deal with her stepmother and stepsister. She would have moved out, lived on her own, if she could. Saddly her father wouldn't let her. She's still a minor. That means though it's her money and she can control most business things, she still have to listen to her father.

Her stepmother is pregnant and has another kid with another man, before Lee's father and her got married. Lee's stepsister always annoyed Lee. She's an evil child on her own. Lee isn't holding anything to the unborn, yet. She doesn't see why she should. Not like the unborn can take anything away from Lee.

Can it?

No, that's stupid. Lee is the person that the companies were left to. She is the soul heir of them. Shaking her head from her thoughts, she sigh. Kept walking onward to her destination. They don't live in a mansion, just a big house. Lee's dad doesn't want the spoils of being 'rich,' but her stepmother does.

They compromised by having a big house as their home. It's walking distance to the school that Lee and her stepsister, Rachael, will being going to. Which in truth on it own annoys Lee. Rachael things that just because Lee and her father are from wealth that everything she wants she gets. She has news coming to her. She has to earn the money on her own!

Lee doesn't mind being the reason why her dad's company survives no matter what. It mainly depends on the parent company that is under her. With that she decided a long time ago that no matter what, Lee wouldn't let her companies and investments is what makes Rachael more spoiled than already is.

She softly groan, as she looked over the school. _'It's so ugly! I mean really ugly! It's pink and huge... How many kids go to this school anyway?!'_ She heard a noise. _'Huh, what was that?'_

She walked around to the side, where she heard the noise. Her eyes went wide and felt like she wanted to faint or something! _'The director of one of my favorite movies is here! I always wanted to meet him, and find out more about him. I guess it might have been a good thing the evil woman changed my clothes out...-'_

She walked forward, straight up to him. Nervous doesn't even half cut way she's feeling, but hid it easily enough. Being in Drama, Glee, and 'Goth' clubs paid off after all. "Hello...-" She said, in English smiling at him.

"Are you one of our extras?" He asked, rudely. That was before she could finish her sentence. "We need you out in the rain now!" he then pushed her forward.

That made her stumble. Softly she growl and wanted to punch him. '_The ass-hat!'_

"I am not an extra I wanted-" He cut her off, yelling at me to get out there now. It was that or he was going to fire her. "I am not even on your payroll, you âne!" She snapped. The outburst made him jump slightly. She saw a few people looking their way. She took a deep, calming, breath. "Know what never mind." She grumble, as she start to storm off. "Pas bon perdant." (No good Loser) She couldn't help but grumbled to herself. Then she heard someone said something.

"A princess such as yourself shouldn't be saying things so inappropriate." He spoke perfect Japanese, but way he was talking it remind her of my grandfather. Her grandfather is who taught her how to curse in French.

She turn to him, seeing his blond hair and strange blue eyes -that in this light looks purple. "I am no princess." She said, simply in Japanese and shrugged. She walk away, but stopped when she heard a crashing noise.

She ran that way and saw that two girls were on the ground. The blond French boy with pretty, strange, blue eyes was about to beat the crap out of two scary looking thug like guys. She just watch as everything played out. Another boy with black hair and black eyes, nearly as dark as his hair, crushed the camera lenses. Glasses guy then said something about no record of a club member doing something with violence.

With a soft sigh Lee got bored and start to walk off. She's tired of these nasty clothes and want to cuddle with her baby. While she walk passed though, someone tall with dark gray eyes caught her attention for a moment. He glanced her way, as a boy with brown eyes -looked like an elementary kid- ran up and jumped on his back. She turned her attention away from them and just kept walking. '_He's handsome.'_ she thought to herself.

Walking in to the house, she slipped off her shoes and picked them up, walking upstairs to her room. That's when she heard a scream and smiled. '_Looks like I caught something in one of my traps_.' She walked in to her dark room. A smile played across her face as she saw the body that was on the floor.

The little dyed pink head was laying on the ground, trying to kick off the black glob of was curtains. Lee lean against the door, before flipping the switch, making the curtains go back up. "What are you doing in my room?" Lee growl.

The pink head looked to Lee. "I want my radio." She huffed, in aggravation.

"I don't have that ugly thing." Lee rolled her eyes. She walked over to fix her black curtains back to shadow the room. From corner of her eye she watched the pink head girl carefully, to make sure she didn't have anything of Lee's as she left.

Rachael is shorter than Lee. Rachael also keeps her sandy brown hair dyed with pink tips and baby blue streaks. She's not pretty, but not ugly either. Her outsides aren't ugly anyway. She's evil and twisted. She has stolen many things from Lee to embarrass Lee. Rachael has also done her mother's bidding, to make Lee wear stupid girly clothes and make Lee's life miserable as possible.

Lee changed in to a pair of black pants and fixed her chains on it. She slipped on an One-Eyed Doll tee-shirt, with a light hoodie over it. She smile as she fix her hair, and let her bangs fall before her face. Her hair is naturally an off red color, but she keep it dyed black.

She fix her lipstick, black. Then light eye shadow of dark silver, it makes her bright green eyes that are hidden by her bangs pop, when you do see them. After that she put on her army steel-toed boots. Once finished she spin in front of her body length mirror, smiling. '_I look like me again!'_

The her from before this looks nothing like the real her. The dress thing isn't her color, it's pink with red roses, and she don't wear dresses. She didn't have her make-up on and she had her hair up, even bangs. Though now she looks like herself, and feel okay with going out into the world.

She start to go downstairs, that's when she heard a yelp. Jumping over the railing she went running to the back of the house._ 'That yelp was Ren, my baby better be okay_.' She got to where the yelp came from. She couldn't help but growl herself. She wants to punch the idiot who locked her baby outside. "Why is she outside!?" She roar out. Lee went at the pink bitch, ready to cause the girl great pain. Rachael just sneered at Lee.

Lee reach in to her back pocket and Rachael went pale. "Let my baby in. NOW!" Lee screamed. The girl who's now extremely pale, knowing what Lee is holding behind her back, did as Lee demand.

Ren growled and snarled at the pink bitch, then ran behind Lee. Ren circles Lee a few times, then snarls once more at the younger girl. Lee sigh placing her favorite toy back in her pocket. She placed that hand on Ren's head.

The duo walked back into the house and Lee look down to Ren. Ren is whimpering softly rubbing her head against the side of Lee's pants leg. Lee smiled weakly and pet her softly. Looking to where they are walking to, in their way, stood no other than the evil stepmother. "That gross creature should be put outside!" She screeched, directed to Lee.

"Yes, I believe Racheal should be, also." Lee snarled. Lee rolled her eyes at her stepmother that was glaring at her. Why should Lee care what this woman thought of her? Lee just walked pass her to the kitchen.

Lee grabbed two slices of cheese, giving one to Ren as she walked to the front door, eating the other slice. "Where do you think you are going?" The evil stepmother, Melissa, demand.

Lee lean back from the door with Ren standing right outside. Her eyes connected with Melissa's in a 'are you serious' look. "Out." she answered, swallowing her cheese. "Ren is coming with me!" She called, waving her hand over her head. Closing the door tightly with a small smile that would scare most, even the bravest of men, she looked down at Ren. "Ren, let the fun begin." She said. Lee did a slight howl and start to run. Ren howl even louder then ran after the human.

* * *

**JD: Reviews make me fix and post fast!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Broken Soul: Life hates writers.**_

_**Healing Spirit: My sister speaks the truth.**_

_**Broken Soul: Eh, we will figure it out eventually.**_

_**Healing Spirit: Shush! You will jinx us! Fanfiction keeps already changing this chapter to only codes so don't jinx us! Oh! To the readers out there! If you read the original then you know this chapter isn't very different. Just corrections and stuff from it, plus changing view point. Next chapter is where it is different.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_  
_**Do NOT own Ouran or any of the music that is in this story. Wish I did. I would have Kyoya as my personal slave.**_

* * *

Lee sang one of her favorite songs, skipping joyfully towards her new school. Her mood was bright. She sang it in Japanese; a byproduct of her great mood._ "There's a girl across the street from me.  
__I buried her son beneath a tree.  
__I don't know why she's mad at me.  
__He was stinking up my garage, you see?"_

She got a glare from Rachael, who was forced to walk by her mom. The evil woman wouldn't let Ren walk with them, though she always used to accompany Lee in the states. _"I met a cute boy, he liked my smile._  
_We fell in love for a little while._  
_He kissed me on the lips and it tasted sweet._  
_So I chopped him in to pieces and cooked his meat."_

Rachael groaned trying to ignore Lee, making the singers smile widen, her spirits rising as they entered the school building. She was now getting odd looks from others. **'I don't care.'**

_"Serial killers are people too._  
_If you take away the voices I'm just like you._  
_I'll hack you up and bury you in my yard._  
_But why does making friends have to be so very hard?"_

Lee kept singing ignoring the glares from Rachael. **'This is too much fun. People look scare of me. Yeah; probably a bad idea to wear my gore outfit and sing this song. Oh well, it's one of my favorites.'**

"_Ugh_!" Lee kept singing, glancing down at her outfit for show. Its black pants with dark red paint on them, like dried blood, and a red shirt with black paint on it. Both looked to be dripping down, seemingly still wet. And of course, wearing her steel-toed army boots that she never goes anywhere without._ "I made a dress from a choir girl's skin.  
__I wore it to church, the preacher said I'd sinned.  
__Forgive me Father for my fashion crime.  
__Your skin is so nice I'll use yours next time."_

**'People are avoiding me now...Really? Am I that scary?'** She giggled at the thought

_"Serial killers are people too._  
_If you take away the voices I'm just like you._  
_I'll hack you up and bury you in my yard._  
_But why does making friends have to be so very hard?"_ She sang, skipping onward to where she would receive her schedule. By this point, even the adults seemed wary of Lee. She sang the "_Lala's_" along with the song until she made it to the main office.

Rachael made sure to keep a distance between Lee and herself; especially when the goth began giggling again. Lee never giggled, not unless she was in a mood. She got her schedule, and sighed. Lee was a senior, but switching schools put her in different classes, with another grade.

**'They call them years here don't they? Eh, I'll speak mix French and German to get out of introductions.'**

**Home Room**

Lee skipped into her class humming the song she had been singing a few minutes before. The teacher shot her a look, so at the spot she was at she start to sing again.

**'I don't care if they'll hate me. Not like I'll fail.'**

_"Serial killers are people too._  
_If you take away the voices I'm just like you._  
_I'll hack you up and bury you in my yard._  
_But why does making friends have to be so very hard?"_

He looked slightly scared. Lee, again, giggled, and started in on the _"La la"_ part at the end of the song keeping up with the beat. He points her to the desk she would now be sitting in, and she nodded her head, skipping to it like a child. A quick scan of the room revealed most of the girls hiding behind one boy not too far from her.

He's tall and handsome with dark gray eyes. Realization hits her, **'He's same tall guy I saw yesterday.'** At his side was the elementary kid..** 'Huh? Why is he here? I wonder.'** She shrugged it off, glancing down to her Black Veil Brides notebook.

She open it to a random page and start to scribble words were dancing in her mind. **_'I love writing.'_**

That teacher introduced her to the class, making her stand up for the class before resuming his lecture. She smirked as he stops by her desk with a little booklet placing it down. **'He even highlighted the dress-code for me. How sweet?'** He gave her a startled, confused, look. She just widen her grin to a slightly evil one. Sad to say, he ran back to the front of the classroom making her giggle, again.

She went back to scribbling, till she saw a shadow of what reminds her of batman over the page. She glance back to a boy wearing a cloak and dark wig standing behind her.

"Why you must be my _Kurai kōgō_ I've asked for." He said, creepily.

She gave him a 'what the hell' look. Moving her pencil between only thumb and index finger, like a dart. He didn't notice till she stab the brown cat puppet in his hand.

"Creep, I don't know what that is, but I belong to only one person other than myself. Her name is Arwen." She said, adding in a scary smile. With that she put her stuff into the Insane Clown Posse bag, rising from her seat.

She could hear him screech, "_Beelzenef_!"

Rolling her eyes, she skipped down the hall humming 'Smooth Criminal' in an upbeat happy way. People moved out of her way. She got to her next class in no time.

Once there the teacher, female this time, made her do an introduction. "I am Lee." She said, in Japanese. Then she smiled sweetly. "_Sie sagen, ich esse Völker Seelen,_" (**They say I eat people's souls,**) She started in **German**, than sweet smile widens into an evil one -showing all of her sharp teeth, "_Et que je suis un démon dans le corps d'une jeunefille._" (**And that I'm a demon in a girl's body.**) She added the last part in **French**. A few kids that probably know one or both of the languages stiffen up. She giggled, and bow to them. Teacher motion her where to sit, she skipped passed the scared kids to the seat.

Black Veil Brides notebook back out and back to scribbling she went. She did that till she felt someone softly tap on her shoulder. Leaning back and saw the blond French guy she saw the day before, with the strange blue eyes. "Lee-chan or is it senpai?" He asked. She's confused, so she goes back to her scribbling. His smile wavers, for a moment, then return. "A princess of any kind shouldn't say such things." he said, making her glance to him again, and sigh out of frustration.

"_Pochemu dolzhny eti bolvanov te, kotoryye vsegdapytayutsya priblizit'sya ko mne?_" (**Why must the dimwits the ones that always try to get close to me?**) She ask out loud, in **Russian**. She knows a lot of German and Russian from her best friend. She also knows French from growing up with her grandparents and father.

She saw his friend with the glasses, the one that broke the camera yesterday, gave her a slight amused look. **'I guess he knows Russian.'**

The blond kept trying to talk to Lee, but kept getting her name wrong; she ignored him for this reason. She kept scribbling, till lunch time came around. Grabbing her bag- she didn't go anywhere without it if she can- and headed towards the canteen.

Bypassing the lines she went straight for a table. Everyone steered clear of her, shooting her wary glances. She sat down, once again taking out her notebook and pencil, along with cinnamon sticks that has chocolate center and a water bottle. Munching on the sticks as her other hand zoomed rapidly across the paper, writing everything that happened upon her mind. By end of the book she pouted. **_'_I just started this one this morning when I woke up_.'_**

_'Wait, no; that was yesterday morning.'_

**'I wrote all night again?'**

_'Apparently._'

With a soft groan she moved that notebook up, reaching into her bag to take out the next one. The next one ended up being Avengers.** 'I like comics! So sue me! NOT EVERYTHING about me is dark and scary!'**

She picked up where she left off in the Black Veil Bride one. Her hand never left the page, but to start a new word. By the end of lunch, she had consumed most of her yummy sticks. Taking a quick gulp of her water she placed everything back into her bag.

Her next class ended up being a shared class with the bitch stepsister. They glared at each other at the front of the class. Lee did the same introduction as she did before. Rachael did some nonsense about wanting to be everyone's friend. **'Yeah, to get into your friends pants.'** Lee thought, sourly.

The end of class couldn't have come fast enough, if anyone asked Lee. By the time it did come, she jumped up and ran outside of the school. A smile crossed her face when she saw who stood with his back to the, slightly pornographic, fountain. A black baseball cap hiding his face. He's wearing black long sleeved shirt and black jeans pants, with biker boots.

Lee couldn't help but to smile wider, when she saw his crystal blue eyes. He's one of the very few people who truly gets her, besides her pack. "Jake!" She squealed, like a girl. Yes, she is a girl, but that's NOT the point!

He engulfed her into a tight hug, kissing her temple. She curled up closer to him, needing his smell and warmth. "I missed you, _Mooya Lyubov_'!" He told her. She smiled up to him.

"You are just saying that." She teased, he kissed her lips softly. She wanted to do nothing more than to melt into them, but something seemed off. "Hey, Jake." She mumbled, her eyebrows furring together in confusion.

"Yes?" He asked, softly kissing her temple again.

"I thought you were coming in last night?" She ask, her fingers tapped her side nervously. A habit to show her doubts that's crossing her mind.

"Didn't you have fun last night?" He grins.

Her eyes went wide, when she heard the voice behind her answer his question. "Yes, I did, Jakey-poo." Lee turn and glared at the bitch, Rachael.

Her eyes wandered up to look at Jake, he grin down to Lee with a shrug. "You never let me do anything fun." He purred. Lee pushed him away started to walk away.

_'Broken, again.'_

**'She did it again!'**

"Wait, where do you think you are going?" Rachael asked, trying to stop Lee from leaving.

Lee easily dodged Rachael. Then someone entangled their hand in to Lee's hair, pulling her back. Without second thinking about it Lee reached into her back pocket and out came her favorite toy. She place it in to her mouth and blew as hard as she could. Not a sound came out of it. The silver thing stayed there while the two people who knews what it does stood there, frozen.

Howling; you can hear it everywhere as three huge dogs, one wolf, and one half wolf all showed up. They started to circle the three Americans. Jake let go of Lee's hair, freaking out.

Rachael scoffed. "They won't hurt you, watch." Rachael said. She walked towards Lee and put her hand up like she's going to hit Lee. Before she could, Ren jumped out of the circling creatures and landed on Rachael. The arm that was ready to hurt Lee was bleeding from Ren's teeth sinking in to it.

Lee, as emotionless as she could, started to walk off. Over her shoulder she called to the two full blooded dogs, the eldest of them all. "Len, Muffy." The Husky, Len, ran over. He placed his head to her right leg. Muffy, the mastiff, did the same to her left leg. Not turning to the man she trusted and destroyed the last of her that was left. "Aragorn, Arwen." The mixed dog and wolf broke rank. Lee couldn't help but to glare at Rachael as she called off the last one. "Ren." Ren let go of the bitch and came over.

Arwen placed a paw on either side of Ren growling loudly. She was a momma and she was going to protect her young. A sad smile crossed Lee's face, looking down at the two. **'Arwen is a mother, willing to protect her young no matter what, like mine was.'**

Her head hurting and her happy mood completely ruined. She start to walking with the five canines following her. The wolf growled and snarled, never once breaking rank, at anyone who tried to approach the group. Once a safe distance from others Lee took off her boots. She tied them to her bag. Now barefoot she started to run, not wanting to stop. She knows her pack will easily keep up with her.

**Broken.**

_Broken and alone... Again._

* * *

**Blazingfire55: Thank you, we are trying to change it up from the original. Just stuff been happening as of late to prevent from updating/editing.**

**justaislinn: They sorta are. We the major changes is in chapter 3 and up. First two are same beginning to try to let people in her head about way she feels for her 'family.'**

**Animelover0115: You are supposed to hate the step-mother...and Racheal. They both are... UGH! for lack of better way of discribing them...without cursing anyway.**

**Till Next Time!  
Will try to post sooner this time, but no telling when i will get the time to.  
**


End file.
